As a technique for ionizing a sample such as a biological sample in order to perform mass spectrometry or the like, matrix-assisted laser desorption/ionization (MALDI) has been known thus far. MALDI is a technique for ionizing a sample by mixing the sample with a low-molecular weight organic compound, called a matrix, absorbing an ultraviolet laser beam, and applying the laser beam to the mixture. According to this technique, a heat-labile substance or a high-molecular weight substance can be subjected to non-destructive ionization (so-called soft ionization). However, MALDI generates background noise derived from the matrix.
As a technique for performing ionization without using such a matrix, surface-assisted laser desorption/ionization (SALDI) for ionizing a sample by using a substrate whose surface has an uneven microstructure is known. For example, as an ionization method of a sample according to SALDI, there is a method of using a surface having anodized porous alumina, anodized porous silicon, or the like having fine concavities as a sample holding surface (see Patent Literatures 1 and 2 below). In this ionization method, a sample to be analyzed is dropped onto the sample holding surface having the fine concavities, and a laser beam is applied after drying the sample to ionize the sample.